


Spiderman vs school field trip

by Awkwardguy19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Field Trip, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardguy19/pseuds/Awkwardguy19
Summary: Peter's school is coming to the avengers compound. Insanity is expected.





	1. Days beginning

"Love you tony" said Steve  
"Gross, and there's goes my appetite, "Peter said walking to breakfast while his parent having a full makeup session in the middle of the kitchen.  
" Everyone is the table waiting for you" Tony explained while his arms were wrapped around Steve's waist  
"ok dad," Peter said walking into the dining room  
Bucky, Wanda, Vis, Sam, and Bruce were already at the table waiting for him, " hey what's Peter, what took you so long" said Bucky stuffing his face  
" woke up late," Peter said with the thought of last night still fresh in his mind  
" again, little bud" Wanda said while wrapping around her arm Peter's shoulder  
" to much homework, I had to pull an all-nighter" while peter tried to hide the bruises on this his upper arm

" yet again the local vigilante spiderman spotted again trying fight off the notorious carnage, yet again Deadpool came in..."

" the news can find him but not us when we have all the technology is our power and we still can't " Tony scream slamming his fist into the table"  
" calm down Tony, we will find " Steve wrapping his around him and kissing his neck to calm him down  
" I know Steve, but nick is riding my ass and forcing me to find him, and now we have to work with the loudmouth"  
while this Peter tried to pretend he wasn't listening, knowing his anxiety would take over causing him to go into a panic attack. For him, his life was a complete mess  
For a little background. He was spiderman for almost a year and still his parents and his extended family had noticed ( but only Ned and MJ knew), his still hadn't come out to parent, knowing they would fully accept him( as right now only Mj, Ned, Nat, and Wanda were the only one the knew), also he had been dating the merc with the mouth in secret for 3 month ( only Mj knew) and that Wade knew who he was.  
"Hey where's nat and Clint" trying to get his parents off topic  
" on a mission in China," Bruce said pouring more maple syrup on his pancakes  
" they will be back Thursday night," Wanda said  
" What time is it " Peter try to say with a mouth full of pancakes  
"it's 8 peter," Tony said very monotone voice  
" crap I'm late, bye," Peter screaming running to the door grabbing his backpack on the way  
" happy is already downstairs," Steve said

"hey Happy" Peter saying with breath left  
" late again Peter"  
" I know, I know, let go"  
Happy drop off Peter 2 block away for Midtown. Peter got out and prepared for the day at school

Peter met up with Mj before school  
" Saw the news"  
"yeah and what"  
" you know"  
" Somehow they still haven't noticed"  
" WOW, how can they still not notice that their our son is spiderman" Mj shouted  
" Keep your voice down, I don't want everyone hearing"  
" Yeah I know Parker"  
For the privacy of their son and for Peter to have a normal life, Steve and Tony decided on the Peter would be hidden from the public eye and that in school that his last name would be parker and nominated that Pepper and Happy would be label as his parent for anything involving school. They came up with the internship lie to explain why he was coming to the compound everyday afterschool. Only Ned and MJ were the only ones to know is real personal life

" Let go"  
" so how the Deadpool lips"  
" shut it, MJ"  
" ok come on what is it like dating a crazy mercenary"  
" one his not crazy, two is weird, having to keep every secret to make sure my dads wouldn't find out"  
" what worst that came happen"  
" my dads find out I'm gay and dating Deadpool, most likely my dad will get his iron suit and try to shoot Deadpool because he has a deep hatred for him, pops will mostly hug me and cry and tell me he loves me no matter what"  
" see, one will have a positive reaction, the other will go on a murdering rampage to kill the guy who took their son innocents"  
" Not yet"  
" what ?"  
" We still haven't done the deed yet"  
" ok, have you guys talk about it"  
" yeah, but I still don't feel ready"  
" You don't feel ready for what," Ned said walking into their conversation  
" for the history test, Ned," MJ said  
" We have a history test today"  
" yeah Ned," Mj said  
" well bye I need to study, so bye"  
" Bye Ned, thanks MJ"  
" No Problem, you owe me "  
"let get to class"  
"Ok"  
Peter sat in his chair just wanting this day to end, he looks down at his phone and sees a text from Wade that read " I love you", and Peter thought he could manage the day


	2. can the ground shallow me up

Peter just knew that he should fake sick and stay home that day.

As Peter and Mj walked into the class room, on the white board there were the word in bold FIELD TRIP.  
" hey there's no test today" ned said walking into the classroom grabbing the desk next to Peter's  
" where do you think the field trip going to be" Mj stated as she hovered over the two  
"dont know, dont care most of the field trips we take are a complete bust" Peter said was laid his head on the cold surface of the desk  
"twenty is at that new museum in long island" as mj sat down  
" no way isn't it one of those weird indie futuristic museum, it most likey the met museum" ned said 

" class take your seat and please be quiet" as mr.harrington yell at everyone in the class  
" Class I have an important message it is a once in lifetime chance , we are going on a field trip on Friday to the AVENGERS COMPOUND " as soon as he finish everyone started screaming, yelling and gossiping about it, except Ned And Mj who visit the compound twice a week. Peter just went stone cold knowing how his family was and having the added presure from before just sent me into downward spiral 

"hey penis, now we can see that your just big fat lair" Flash said, the same flash that has been tormenting him for entire of middle and high school  
" leave him alone flash" mj shout at him, Peter could have swore that she was about to jump over the desk and punch him stright in the face.

For the rest of the day everyone just talk about the field trip, especially flash claiming to know all the avenger personally. Mj promise to beat him up if he says any word any of his family. Peter knew that mostly nat, thor or Wanda could harm Flash if he dare touch while that where there.

As the final bell rang, made a dash for his locker and got out of the school in 2 minutes he made his way to the subway to get him to queens. he lied to his parent saying that we staying late at school for decathlon train which was false because the season end almost two month ago. Queens had two thinf he like the Delmar sandwich shop and Wade's appartment. he got have 2 block from Wade's appartment and started to head up there. Once at the front door wade appeared and Peter hugged Wade as hard as he could.  
" Hey what's up babe"  
"just school and life"  
Wade just grab the tip of Peter's chin and went for a kiss push Peter in the walll. Peter in return grab Wade's waist hard  
"You know we could this to bedroom"  
" ok, but no funny business, Wade'"  
After 30 minutes of "makeout", Peter layed his head on Wade chest, while Wade was flipping through Netflix for something to watch " So what's up, because you acting up when you got here"  
" it's just that my class is taking a field trip on Friday"  
"Doesnt sound bad"  
"Just wait, the best part that we are going to the avengers compound"  
"Oh, so your just scared that your family is going to embarrass you into front of the whole class"  
"yeah"  
" you know that cant do that"  
"that's not it, Thursday night 'everyone's coming over'  
" what are you talking abo.... oh yeah , that shield conference"  
" so everyone, dr strange, the guardian, the wakandan royal court and all the avenger all under one roof for 3 days "  
" yep , your definitely screwed"  
" hey shut it"  
"you know I will be there as an honorary Shield agent"  
" wow I'm dating a shield agent, I think my dad would be proud a of me for dating you"  
"what he doesn't like that the fact that you're dating mercenary"  
"I think he rather chooses the shield agent, plus I think if he finds out that I'm dating you he would probably slice your head off with an ax"  
" hey I would be dead only for a couple of hours, I will be alive again"  
" then we will do it again and again"  
"you know what"  
"what Wade"  
" I want to take out on a real date"  
" really what would we do on this date"  
"First I would pick you up at the compound with roses in hand, then take you on a walk in the park then find a secluded part of the park and have a nice picnic then a long walk in the park"  
"I sound amazing, i wish we could do it right now"  
" I know but right now i have the Avengers, Shield and nick furry riding my ass about finding our little spider" "sorry i know what to do"  
"hey there is no reason to be sorry if you're not ready to reavel who you are then it your choice"  
"I know, i know im scared" "I will always be here"  
"hey what time is it"  
"almost 6 why"  
"I have a training session with Nat"  
"oh, we have to go, I don't what you to go" wade grabs peter by his arm and plant a soft kiss on his lips and Peter just grabs his waist harder  
"you know you could walk me to the door"  
"ok, babe"  
they got dressed and walk down to the front door of the apartment complex  
"Before you go, stay away from Queen shield got his area control looking to trap you tonight:  
"Great, Love you Wade"  
" Love you too"  
Peter most likely would have taken the train back to the compound but like everyday call Happy to pick him up at Delmar and lies that he was at Ned's apartment. After 20 min waiting for Happy and finishing his sub, Happy rolled up  
"You know kid would I could get you from Ned's apartment" "I know but I love getting subs from Delmar"  
"Ok, Ok left get you home"  
" Happy can you sign a field trip release form"  
"Oh for the Compound trip"  
"How did you know"  
"who do you think planned this trip"  
"Great," he thought ,his life could get any better"  



	3. the calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is home

Thursday 5:30pm

Peter had just gotten home from "Delmar's". Upon entering the main living area Peter heard a sound up above, his spider-sense was tingling he knew what was about to happen. He moved away and then Clint jumped from the vent but came crashing down face slamming down onto the marble flooring.

"You ok, Clint" Peter notice that Clint had a face defet  
"Yeah, just help me up"

"I really hope the Jarvis got that on video"  
"Yeah, yeah kid, how are you"  
"good Uncle Clint, where nat"  
"upstairs with your dads, why?"  
"no reason"  
"Ok, by the way, how's Wade?"  
"Good, wait how do you know" Peter could feel his blood racing, his hand going completely cold, and his face going completely white  
"Remeber kid, I'm always in the vent and hear everything that goes down in the compound" Clint had the biggest grin  
"I think I'm going to be sick"  
"Kid, I really don't care who you date, I have just two questions for you, Do love him and does he treat you right" Clint could see that peter was calming down a little bit  
"Ok, I do love him, and he has never hurt me "  
"Good, I love you and I just want you to be happy and don't let Tony find out because I feel that soon a bullet will be in Wade's head"  
" I love you to uncle Clint, I'm really scared "  
"I will be ok" Clint just when in for a big hug, Peter tried to hide his tear from Clint  
"Ok, I think dinner will be soon"  
"Let's go"  


6:30 pm  
Everyone was called to the dinner table, as right now there was Tony, Steve, Nat, Bruce, Bucky, Sam, Peter, Clint, Rhodey, Vis, and Wanda  
" So, Peter how was school today," Steve asked to break the silence at the table  
" Well everyone is excited for the field trip that dad plan, Pops"  
" I didn't think your class was going to be one chosen for the trip, I told the school to choose a random class," Tony said to make peter hate him a little less  
"Ok, I will believe that if you have proof, because I think it's just way to embarrass me in front of my entire class Dad" Peter sid directly staring into Tony's soul  
" See I try to do something nice for a school and Son hates me"  
" Can we not have the same argument that been going on for the last week" Steve just rub his temple and let out a huge sigh " Can just have peaceful dinner for once, that all I'm asking from both of you, Peter isn't your dad's fault for class to chosen to take a tour of the compound, and Tony what was going in your head when you decided to offer a field trip to Peter's school, you couldn't have chosen another school, I have said my peace and now we can get back to dinner"  
"Ok, Pops, and Dad I don't hate you"  
"Understood son" as tony stood up to give Peter a hug  
" Ok, can we eat I'm starving" blurted out by Wanda  
" Yeah let dig in " as bucky said scooping a large handfull of mash potatoes on to his plate  
" So who do you guys think is going to arrive first," Clint asked  
" Possibly Thor, Loki, and Valkyrie," Tony said  
" 30 bucks it's the Wakandan court" Peter shout with food still in his mouth  
"Are you sure that it isn't that you want to see you, little girlfriend, Shuri" Bucky blurted out  
"No, we are just friend," Peter says with his face all red with Clint and Nat grinning and Wanda trying to not laugh  
"Sure you are " Bucky mocking Peter  
" Hey leave Peter alone, Buck," Steve said looking directly at Bucky  
" If he is dating Shuri, he will tell us," Tony said  
"Right," Steve said to support his husband

In reality, Shuri knew everything about Peter including that he was dating Wade. He felt really comfortable telling her everything because was far away from all the drama and could give him a different perspective on things  


At that moment Jarvis alert everyone that something was entering the earth atmosphere at a high speed  
"Guardian" Sam spoke up  
"Can't be, they would have alerted me" Bucky spoke up  
" Let go the landing pad," Tony said as he ran to the elevator  
" Man, I didn't even finish my dinner," Rhodey said as he stood up from his chair  
"Come on Pops" As Peter ran along with Tony

As they all got up to the landing pad they all saw a red burning ball heading straight for them, as it reached the tower the got slower everyone was wondering who it was

"I didn't think that she would have time for this little conference" everyone jump and Peter screamed fell the ground  
"When did you get here Fury," Tony asked very pissed then the red ball appeared to be Carol Danvers or Captain Marvel  
" Good evening Miss. Danvers," Fury said as he pushed Tony to side  
" Hey you were the one you invited me and also discuss Sword with you"  
" Whats sword Fury" as Steve spoked up very confused  
"We will find out soon," Fury said very sternly at Steve  
" Hey didn't see everyone, how are the aven.." Carol was stopped when a black ship was appeared from nowhere trying to land on the pad, everyone moved out of the way. The ship landing with the door opening to reveal the Wakandan court

" How is everyone" T'Challa shout and began to shake everyone hands  
" Finally out of that horrible ship," Shuri said as ran to give Peter a hug  
"Sister, it took an hour"  
"yes an hour with no wifi, Brother"  
" How is his majesty," Tony said to T'Challa as he shook his hand  
" Good, too bad that Nakia could not join us, as she hit her 3rd trimester she is no longer allowed to fly"  
" Yes and with twins on way, would have made trip worst," Okoye said to Tony  
"hey soon, you will have kids to take the throne of Wakanda," Steve said as he greeted T'Challa  
"yes,yes"

" So, have you been," Shuri asked Peter  
"good you know, with everything going one it seems to be on the right track, what about you"  
"you know most lad I'm in my lab creating the news technology, I might have found... what is wrong with the sky" Shuri stop and look up int the sky and saw another ship enter the area, the ship began to shake  
"Everyone inside now, Thor and Loki are fighting and the Valkryie might just land the plane on us to escape the situation" Bruce stated  
Everyone pushed to get inside, as everyone looked outside through the window a yellow circle appeared in the middle of the room, then appeared Dr. Strange and Wong  
"Sorry, I'm interrupting something," Strang asked to the group of people looking confused at him  
" No, we were just seeing if Valkyrie is crash the plane on to the pad," Shuri said to strange

Outside in the ship  
" Thor let go of Loki " Valkyrie scream from the pilot seat  
"He cheated" Thor yell while crushing Loki's neck  
" It's only a game, Thor," Loki said while being suffocated  
" Let him go or I will crash this plane"  
"Fine" as Thor let go of Loki " you ok brother"  
"No, but this the last time we play monopoly"  
"landed, now get out"  
The three of them way the way inside the building they were greeted by everyone  
" How is everyone" Thor shout  
"Never better, Thor " bruce explained  
"Hey uncle thor"  
"How is little Steveson"  
"Hey I thought it was Tonyson" as Tony sarcastic commented  
"good, how new Asgard"  
"Good, good"

Then the ground shook little an earthquake  
"Was that an earthquake?" Wanda said look at the floor  
"Jarvis what was that"  
"Sir, it seems like a ship as a crash in the courtyard near the entrance"  
"That Quill" Tony said as he pinched the bridge of his nose  
Everyone made their way outside, to side a ship had destroyed most of that area of the courtyard with the 100,000 dollar fountain that put in place just 3 days ago  
" Hey, sorry about that" As Quill open the hatch of the ship then he fell to the ground unconscious as Gamora hit his head with a wrench  
"Sorry, He was being a massive idiot when he crashed" as Gamora tried to give a reason for violence  
"That is perfectly ok' Tony said look at Quill body " So everyone if we go back in I, can show everyone their rooms and we can start this party"  
"Drax grab Quill," Gamora said  
As everyone made their way in and the party was about to begin Peter knew tonight was going to get Crazy  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading, will try to update soon  
Is anyone else upset with the way Sony handling Spiderman?


	4. Back in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only the avengers know how to party

Thursday 9:35  
Most of the adults we drunk even before 11, most tried to dance the night on the dancefloor or the area where the coffee table was. 

" Hey let's go to the go spaceship," Shuri said nudging Peter's shoulder  
"I have a better idea, let go to the lab"  
"that sound way better let's go," Shuri said as Peter grab one of the nonalcohol sparkling cider. They secretly seek away from everyone, except Bucky and Sam

10 Minutes earlier  
" I'm telling you Sam, that Peter and Shuri are dating" Bucky whispered to Sam  
"Why are you so obsessed with them," Sam said with a look of annoyance  
" Because living in this tower no juicy gossip or rumor, this might be the only gossip in a long time, look I'm just going to follow them to the lab then report back"  
" wait I'll go too just to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself" as sam grab Bucky shoulder before he was able to run away " bigger question how are we going to follow them without them noticing"  
"We become Clint, go through the vent" at the moment Sam really wanted to sucker punch Bucky square in the face "What?"  
"seriously Bucky, there a million secret passageways throughout the compound"  
"let go"  
"fine"

Meanwhile...  
"I loooove steve"  
"Tony your drunk" Steve said trying to hold his husband up straight before he falls down. Steve drags Tony to the couch  
"please get me a glass of water"  
" how his he this time" as Nat scoop up ice into the glass  
"I swore he only had on beer "  
" yeah, after you went to gym to grab your phone, he orders 40 shots of tequila,vodka and scotch"  
" the seem right, I think it the stress of everything happing"  
"Cause I'm back, Yes, I'm back, Well, I'm back,Yes, I'm back" both Nat and Steve turned around to see that Tony was on top of the table sing Back in Black while pretending to play the guitar  
" Tony, hun get down" Steve said calming as he rush over to Tony  
" Seen this before" Nat said to herself as she remembered a Halloween party a few years back were gotten drunk early in the night and Steve had to get Tony of the chandelier. And next day there was the rule of no more chandelier in compound  
"Stevie , this is our song" as Tony got off the table, wrapping his arms around Steve shoulder to regain his balance  
" I think its bed time for you mister"  
"ok, if you lay with me"  
" sure tony" 

They both walk to thier room and Steve laid Tony on bed. Tony fell asleep the minute that his head touched the bed. As he walk out the room, the avengers room were in secluded area of the compound away from the living area. Steve saw Sam and Bucky trying to go through one of secret entrance  
" what are you two doing" Sam and Bucky turned around immediately  
"Nothing " Bucky perk up  
" Right, right two are do nothing , just trying to go through one the secret passageways  
" Ok we're trying to spy on Peter"  
"SAM" bucky slapped Sam arm  
"Why are you guys spying on my son"  
"Bucky made me come"  
"Ok Steve, I want to spy on Peter to see if he is dating Shuri"  
"Let's go then" said Steve nonchalantly  
""What?" both Sam and Steve had a face of shock from the word  
" Look Tony and I think something is up with Peter for couple of month, if this what it is I will go too"  
"To the lab"  
" That passageways way is near our room, let got then"

In the lab  
" I'm telling you Vine will be back"  
"oh little Peter , Vine is dead ,just let Tic Tok regin supreme  
on a secret balcony  
" what the hell"  
" there are secretly walls in the compound that are actually one side mirrors, Jarvis play audio. Before I told Tony that I was in love with him, I would spend hour in here imagine weird little future with him"  
" that sweet , very stalkerish and creepy, but sweet overall" Sam said  
" now be quiet and listen"

on the other side  
" so, like it" the three tried to see what Shuri had given him " is a vibrainium web shootes , it creates a pulse like wave anything to be pushed away"  
"Thank you so much, this will definitely help"  
"So how is life as Spiderman"  
"very hard trying to keep a secret identity away from your whole family, and with one of the most secret agency on your ass trying find out who your is a complete nightmare"  
in the balcony Steve when completely white  
"No,no this isnt true, he just a young kid, a sweet innocent baby"  
" Steve calm down, Peter is 16,he's not a baby his a teen, Steve I know your eyes his is your little baby boy, but right now let just see how this conversation goes" Bucky said trying to make sure Steve didn't go one rampage or breakdown crying  
"How, When" Sam shutters as he was trying to comprehend how is own nephew was able to take him down during one of the capture mission  
" I'm a horrible parent, how could I have not seen it' Steve said staring to breakdown crying  
" Guys, let's just listen more, to their more deatils"

" How haven't then see any wound"  
" remember I heal Fast, a simple paper heal in less then a minute, but I m surprise"  
" What about the other thing"  
" as right now just Mj, and appearly Clint knew"  
" wait how did Clint know, we tried to prank me and said how is Wade"  
" when are you going to tell your parent everything "  
" do you want me to give my parent and possible the rest of my family a heart attack" Peter said jokingly " Hey by the I'm Spiderman, the vigilante you guys have been hunting for the last, by the way I have been dating Wade, you know Deadpool for the last couple months"  
" You know I would love to see that" Shuri said laughing the Peter started laughing

In the balcony  
"have you guys done it" Shuri asked Peter  
"Turn it off now" Steve said  
" Steve dont do anything you will regret, deep breath" as Bucky tried to hold down Steve " Sam, Sam, Sammy" Bucky shouted to Sam but Sam was stuck in a trance that felt like a dream  
" I'm going down, take Shuri back up stair and don't speak a word of this to anyone" Bucky and Sam followed Steve worried for what he was about to do

"I'm just saying Thor can beat ..." Shuri stops in her tracks as Steve, Sam and Bucky walked in  
'Peter Benjamin Roger-Stark" Both of them turn their heads and stood up from thier chairs "Shuri can go will Sam and Bucky upstairs I need to talk to Peter" Both of them looked horrified about what was about to happen  
"About what Pops" Peter said with a scared tone in his voice  
"We heard everything Peter"  
" Ummm, You know what I think T'challa call me, let go you two," Shuri said running with put her arm around both them as enter the elevator. Leaving both Steve and Peter alone in the lab


	5. A moment part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know were the song in the title is used in then you kinda guess what the chapter is about

Thursday 10:40 pm  
Lab  
Realizing that He was alone with his Pop was scaring. Peter fell back down into his seat, bawling his eyes  
' Pppops, IIIIIIm sso..ssoory" Peter couldn't even keep his word together  
Next thing he knew is that Steve lifted him by his shoulder and when in for a big hug, also realizing that his Pops too was crying  
" Peter, your my life, I will always love you," Steve said getting to eye level with Peter " I don't care if your gay or not, I will still love you" Peter couldn't every say anything he was just filled with tears he wrapped his arms around. They stayed like that for 10 minutes.  
" Now, are you dating Wade Wilson"  
"yes pops' Peter answered but look at ground  
"please son look at me, I'm not mad" Steve just held his harder, knowing that coming is hard he just wanted to make sure he knew that he was always going to be there " just sit"  
" Ok pops"  
" how long have you been going out with Wade"  
"3-4 months, we probably meet 6 months, Pops he's a good guy with a big heart, he would never hurt me "  
"I haven't said anything about his character even though I will still see him as a loudmouth mercenary, I just want you to be honest with me"  
"Ok, pops" Peter sighed  
" So, when did you guy meet"  
"It was probably when you guys had to work with him in that mission in Kenya and you guys had dinner and he showed up unannounced"  
" Since then?"  
"no, the first time we encounter each other was probably I like 6-7month ago when Shield had an interest in Spiderman, I fought him off but he didn't lose my track then he followed me back to the compound and then things started happening, I started developing a crush on him and vice versa, then I was on patrol one night than he was there and I just when for it and kiss him, then 3 months later I'm in his apartment and he asked me to be his boyfriend and now where dating"  
"ok, Peter, I just want yo make sure you're ok in this relationship, seeing that it's your first and I do want to you bring him so your father and I can meet him ask your boyfriend not mercenary "  
" ok pops, I love you pops" Peter said while grabbing his father's hand, wiping off any tears he still had  
"now the hardest part, you being spiderman"  
"ok, I got bitten a year ago by a weird spider that was being experimental by that company my school when on the field, but I forgot the name of the company, but they were developing a spider with radiation, then I started the crime-fighting around 2 months later after I was bitten "  
" Exactly what are your powers"  
" Well the spider web"  
"So that what Shuri gave you"  
"it to have a better aim when I shoot webs, super hearing which can cause sensory overload, superhuman strength and flexibility, and what I call my spidey sense which is just a weird sensation that I know danger is coming"  
" That how you were able to deflect our punches and sorry son"  
"All good, minus that you gave me a black eye that once"  
"what black eye"  
"never mind, are you going to take my suit away"  
"For right now, no"  
"thank you Pops," Peter said while going in for a hug  
" Peter just be careful out there, please for the love of God don't do anything stupid"  
"I love you Pops"  
"I know, now we just have to tell your father"  
"I really don't to"  
"I know but for right now let just skip the Wade part, I just have the weird feeling of an ax will be coming soon"  
"Why does everyone think that dad will use an ax when I tell him about Wade"  
"your dad really hates Wade"  
"great"  
"hey, let go upstair and join the party, ok bud"  
"sure Pops  
"One last thing, don't you have a field trip tomorrow"  
"yep"

Elevator Sam, Shuri, and Bucky  
" So, when did he.." Bucky asked  
" 2 months before you left Wakanda," Shuri said knowing this would be the longest time she would ever spend in an elevator  
"ok" Bucky look stunned  
"so Deadpool" sam asked  
"yup got a problem with that"  
"no, no it just very surprising that we would date him, I'm not saying he has bad taste or he shouldn't it just surprising," Sam said trying not to like he bad-mouthing his nephew relationship  
seeing that they were one floor away from the party Shuri spoke up "once we get out, we don't speak a word about this, just pretend nothing happen"  
both bucky and sam just said ok  
Once they got to the party there is almost no one there only Asgardians and Guadian do drink games

Elevator Steve and Peter  
" Remember, not a word yet until we have the conversation with dad"  
"ok"  
When they got in the party they heard yelling shouting near the bar, they looked and saw most of the guardians, Sam, Buck, and Loki cheering on Thor and Quill, while they were doing a keg stand.  
" you know what pops, I going to bed"  
"me too"  
They turn the corner to the rooms to see Carol making out Valkryie who was against the wall  
" excusing me," Steve said  
Carol and Val continue to make out, no giving any fuck on who was walking by  
" wanna take this to the bedroom," Carol said  
" Sure, my room or your"  
"let go to mine"  
Steve and Peter finally make it to their rooms. Steve just dight looking at his husband who had been in the same position since he left him, the only thought that ran through his head was how was he going break the news to his own husband that their son was spiderman and that he was dating the man deeply hate. Steve didn't want to think about anymore so he changed into Pj and lay in bed and giving Tony a kiss on his forehead before turning out the lights 

Peter got into his room he walked in the dark to turn on the lamp on his nightstand  
"Peekaboo," a mysterious voice said with their hands on Peter's eyes " guess who" Peter turned on the lamp to se his boyfriend standing wearing his suit without the mask  
"Hey," Peter said softly  
"what's up, how the party "  
" my pops knows now along with Sam and Bucky"  
"what" wade shouted  
"Keep your voice"  
"how"  
"Shuri and I were in the lab then my Pops and sam and bucky telling that heard everything, then he and I had an hour-long conversation where I told him everything about us dating and me being spiderman"  
"How did he take it'  
" We basically cried for an hour, but he's ok with everything and even wants me to bring you over for dinner to introduce you as my boyfirend"  
"oh now that offical"  
" wade im tried I just wanna go to bed if you want you can stay the night"  
"ok"  
both Peter and Wade changed into Pj that Peter let Wade borrow and let just laid in bed and Peter just turn off the lamp. In the back of his mind, he could just think of the chaos that sure to happen to tomorrow during the field trip. Peter also felt for the first time relieved he had come out to his pops about everything noe he was able to be calm and fall asleep in the arms of his boyfriend.


	6. let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after

Friday 5:00 am  
Tony wakes up with a blistering headache, he gets out of bed and head for the bathroom to grab a couple of Advil. Tony walk out of the bathroom to see his husband still sleeping, and leaving the room to check on son noticing that he was going to be late for school. Tony head for his room. He opens the door to see his Son his the arms with the last person he would ever want his son to be around. Fuming he goes into the main living area to grab the first thing he could use as a weapon and sees one of Nat's gun and grabs it and walks back into peter's room

The compound was quiet then a loud bang was heard. Steve woke up falling to the ground and Peter screaming he rushes to his son's room grabbing his shield just in case  
" What the fuck dad" peter was yelling  
" Sir I can assure you knowing was happen" Wade yelled trying to please with Tony  
" What the going on " Steve yelled as he busted into the room to see his son in bed, Wade Wilson in the corner with his husband aiming a gun at Wade and a hole in the ceiling. " For the love christ, tony give me the gun" as Steve grabs the gun from his hand " what is going on"  
"Dad comes in threating Wade then goes shooting the ceiling"  
"Steve that psychopath was in our son's bed" Steve knew that the revelation that his son was dating wade was going to turn ugly, but I actually think that Tony would try to kill his son's boyfriend  
" Ok everyone sits down and let talk about this like reasonable adults," Steve said laying down his shield and gun but making sure it was out of tony reach "Tony"  
" Why are you here, better yet why were you in my son bed," Tony said trying to grab Wade neck ( Side note in this fanfic Peter is 16 and Wade is 17)  
" Dad, I'm dating him" Peter blurted out  
"What"  
"You heard me," Peter said standing up leaving his father dumbfounded

Meanwhile in the rest of the compound  
Quill awoke to the sound of the gun. He was relieved that he was still laying on Thor's bare chest think that gun shoot was a bad dream. Thor and he had been dating for around 3 years at the point but no one knew not even the guardians or even Loki. Both of them want their relationship a secret because they wanted their privacy from everyone.  
" was that dream or did you hear that too"  
" I legit thought I was a dream," Thor said running his hand through Quill's hair  
" you look you hot"  
" oh do I," Thor said grab Quill's arm and pinning him down to plant a kiss  
" Tony give me the gun" Both looked at each other shock hearing that it was Steve's voice  
" What the hell" quill said  
"Let me go check you stay to here" as thor put on pair of boxer and ran out of the room to see what was happing

Nat and Bruce were fast asleep on the couch, Bruce was the big spoon as Nat was the little spoon, their eye darted open at the first sound of a gun going off. Nat stood up  
" What was that"  
" Are we under attack again"  
"No, I don't think so" Nat walked over to to the bar " My gun is missing" she began to panic  
"what," Bruce said concern  
" My gun is missing"  
"Tony give me the gun" Both of them hear that I was Steve's voice  
"Oh my god," Nat said, both of them rushed, both bump into Thor  
" Hey, Hey where are you going," Bruce said to Thor  
"I heard a gun and steve yelling"  
"Ok, where are they," Nat said then they notice the commotion was coming from Peter's room

Once they open the bedroom door. they were shocked at what they were seeing. Tony was on the floor choking a mysterious man while Steve tried to get him off, Peter was on the crying his out in the corner.  
"don't just stand there help me" Steve yelled  
At that moment Bruce and Thor helped Steve to get Tony's hands-off Wade's throat, Nat tried to comfort Peter and tried to get him to talk about what was going on

"let me at him" Tony scream  
" take him outside," Steve told Bruce and thor " everything is going to be ok, alright," Steve told Peter trying to comfort his son  
" well that went better then I thought" wade jokingly said " well you must be Captain America good to finally meet up and you must be Natasha Romanoff"  
"not time to to be greeting people, wade," Peter said " what's dads problem"  
" I literally never seen him this ever"  
"Wait what the hell is going and who are you," Nat said with the most confused look in her eyes

In the living area  
"Let me go" tony scream  
" Jesus tony what has gotten in you" Bruce said trying to hold on for dear life  
" Woah happen here," Val said leaving her room in shock to see the guy holding down tony stark  
" Get rope and chair" Thor  
"Why"  
"Jesus, Val get the stuff and we'll explain later" Bruce yelled at her  
After 20 minutes tony was tied up to chair and Thor, Bruce and Val were looking at him like he escaped psychopath  
"Well, all weapon are off-limits, Tony," Nat said walking from Peter room to safe that behind to bar to her gun away " if I was you I would keep an eye on him" Nat direct to everyone

At that moment walking into the living area Steve with a look of anger, Peter just looked terrified and Wade just looked jumpy with bruises on his neck. They all sat down in front of Tony  
" Ok, what the hell happened here," Rhodey said walking to see everyone around the couches and tony just tied up  
" Yeah, just explain," Bruce said  
"I found the loudmouth in my son bed," Tony said trying to get up to attack wade  
" That's not what happened" Peter said everyone just looked confused  
" Hey what up everyone ... Oh god not dealing with this today" Bucky said with Sam on his side, and both tried to leave  
" Oh no, what do you guys know" Tony yell from his chair  
"Nothing," both said unison  
"Goodmo... Nope, nope , nope I will be in my room" Shuri said leaving the room  
"stop," Nat said " Ok, this morning is a complete disaster, everyone sits down and get to explaing"  
At that moment a Sam phones began to ring and Sam looked down and thought a message from god   
" Hey guys," Scott said " Our plane just land will be in arrival is 30 minutes"  
"Yeah, will 5 minutes away," Sam said with much joy " Ok see you then" Sam stood up and grab Shuri and Bucky  
" Hey where are you guys going" Bruce said  
"We are going to pick up our friends Scott and Hope from the airport, so bye" the three of them just   
"Ok, someone start talking" Nat said with her pinching the bridge of her nose  
" I'm dating Wade Wilson, ok" Peter shout at the top of his lungs " and by the way I'm Spiderman"  
everyone just look stunned and tony just when pure white and steve look like he was about to cry, Peter just felt like a sense relief   



	7. Relief

Friday 6:30 am

" no your just joking," tony said "you're just trying to get off the topic that you're dating Him"  
" I'm not dad, look" at that moment used his web shooters and aimed for the ceiling and climb to the top standing straight up  
" what in gods name' everyone looks at the stunned Fury  
"damn," Steve said under his breath  
" Son, please come down, I think I'm on the verge of a heart attack," Tony said in a calm voice  
" you start explaining yourself, " Fury said in monotone voice  
"where do you want me to start," Peter's said in a full audience at this point when the guardian, Wakanda court and Asgardian and the avengers were all in the same room  
"Can some please untied me, I promise that I won't attack or try murder anyone" Tony said and reluctant Steve untied me but at the same wrapping his arm around his husband just as precautions " just start somewhere as you what let just the loudmouth situation done with first  
" ok, I been dating wade for around 3-4 months"  
" wait for what " fury look shocked  
" is that why Happy been getting you from Queens every day for last couple month"  
"maybe"  
" Peter," Tony said with a stern look on his face  
" ok I have been going to his apartment every day for the last couple months"  
" what" Tony yell  
" You didn't tell me that part," Steve said angrily  
" You knew," Tony said to Steve " how long have you been hiding this from me"  
" yes, Mr. Roger's how long have you known," fury said  
" literally probably 9- 10 hours"  
" that long"  
" yes Tony, after you passed out drunk, Sam and Bucky were trying to see last night if Peter was dating Shuri so I tagged along and overheard their conversation and found that way"  
" have you even talk to him"  
" I did the responsible thing not showing up with a gun and commit murder I have a full conversation with him  
"ok, Peter continue"  
"what else is there to saying dating the man you hate, and don't understand why you hate him dad"  
" he burnt half compound, he stole my Lambo, Bugatti, and Tesla, he has disrupted missions and he almost got pops killed what else the time he kills people as a merc"  
" Sir, if you realized I haven't done anything in last years"   
" ok, you shut it, Peter spiderman part now  
" I got bitten by a spider on a field trip, next day woke up with superpowers, then became a vigilante, then shield on my case, that basically sums it up"  
" how much do you know" Tony look a Steve  
" basically what he just said " 

"ok, so everyone out, now that included you Fury, so I can talk to my son, I will meet everyone for dinner"  
everyone started to leave " that includes you loudmouth" within 5 min everyone had to leave the room just leaving Tony, Steve and Peter  
" Why didn't you tell me son"  
" I was scared" Peter's eye were begging to water  
" You didn't need to be scared, " Tony said running his hand in his son hair " everything is going to be ok"  
" promise"  
" I promised, I'm little pissed off, but I'm trying not to be"  
" ok"  
" Steve are you ok" Tony looked at his husband cry in his hand  
"Yeah, yeah I'm just really scared now, with shield, the avengers and media"  
" me too, but we will deal with as a family, ok" Tony said " ok Peter now that we now that spiderman there be major rule changes ok"  
"ok"  
" I love you so much" Tony crying and just grab his son in his arms remembering the first time that they brought him home just a cute little 4 month baby. Steve wrapped his arms around this family  
after a good 20 minutes of hugging and cry  
"I have to start getting ready for school" Peter said " "alright champ ,ginger ready"tony said 

Meanwhile in the dining hall  
"well that unexpected " Nat said to Wanda  
" well I knew he was seeing someone, but didn't know who it was"  
"I did" both of the looked up to see Clint in the vent  
" get down from there," Nat said  
" look I found about wade around a month ago, so that makes me the better spy"  
" how," Wanda said annoyed by Clint  
" I was in the vents"  
" typical " nat said  
" I overheard a conversation, heard him say I love you wade, followed him one day, saw he meet up with wade and then I got what I need"  
" Ok, you when from perv to a full-on stalker," Wanda said sarcastically

On the balcony  
" You think we should come out," Quill said  
" I don't know, but what I do know is that I love you peter," thor said wrapping his arm around his shoulder  
looking through the window sitting at the small table near the balcony  
"20 bucks that they kiss right now, Carol" Val said as she was sitting on the lap of her girlfriend  
"No, their not together, it just a bromance," Carol said before lean in for a kiss  
"Everyone thought we were just friend then 2 years later of meeting each other we came out as girlfriend and got a year later married"  
"yeah, but i got lucky I met a hot warrior  
" they are in a relationship" Loki sneaked up behind them  
" wait what" carol and val said surprisingly  
"yeah for the last 3 years"  
"wait how did you know," Carol said  
"I know everything like peter and wade, nat and bruce, vis and Wanda and you guys before anything was said"  
meanwhile outside  
"give your hand  
"Give me you hand peter"  
" ok," Quill said questioning his boyfriend  
"Close your eyes" thor said " there"  
"no, your lying" Quill began to cry when he saw what thor had a place in his hand, a golden ring with the engraving of ' Get it together baby, Come and get your love'  
" I was going to give it to later, but right now seem odd the right time"  
" I love you" quill went in for a hug  
" me too"  
" When do we tell them"  
"tonight at dinner"

Back in Tony and Steve room  
Steve just looked at his wedding ring a blue and silver color ring with red accents with the engraving 'proof that Tony stark has a heart'. Steve just laid there on the bed trying to wrap his head around everything that was going as Tony was in the shower.  
" hey Cap" said walking out the shower " what you think about"  
"what the hell are we going to do" Steve just his hand cover, his face" I mean how are we going to let our 16-year-old fight some dangerous villains and not bat an eyelash"  
" for starter, I have to build him a suit and also we both know if we try to stop him, he's going to do it behind our back which he already has done so there not much we can do"  
" I know Tony I'm just scared that one day he goes off and doesn't return"  
" We both know we won't let that happen, look with a new suit we can do some childproofing and that we know where he is and what's he's doing and also we are going to need to run some test on him"  
" what Tony "  
" he got bitten by a spider and now super human abilities , we might just want to concern, did he mention any else"  
" he just said he got bitten at that field he took last year"  
"what field trip"  
" some field trip to a company, he doesnt remember the name"  
" i will look into it later, now onto the wade situation" Tony said as he sat on the corner of the bed  
" the hell was going through your mind to bring a gun into your our son's bedroom " Steve said angrily  
" I have no idea, I just snapped ok, he was in our son bed having done who knows what and I went to bar area saw one of Nat's gun and it just happened  
" let me stop you there " Steve stood up " you brought a gun and were going do what kill your son's boyfriend in front of him, you know the trauma you would have caused him"  
"I know I was wrong, I will apologize "  
" I told Peter, that we would have dinner next week just the four of us for him to bring Wade over as his boyfriend not as a merc, loudmouth or anything else just his boyfriend, ok"  
"ok, I'm just worried he might do something that wi..."  
" I trust Peter and his judgment, plus we have some of the worlds m most advance security and weapons so if he tries to do anything we have it cover," Steve said with a big smirk  
" do you think we should do something like spiderman is honorary avenger or just say we have a son and him being also spiderman, because I rather have him under our watch then Nick fury's "  
" I think we should just have Peter, Pepper and us to see what our options are going forward"  
"I love Steve"  
" same Tony "  
"gross" Peter said walking into their bedroon  
" hey if we caught you doing the same thing with wade, we get to say the same thing to you two "  
" I'm head to school, so see you guys in like 1-2 hours"  
" ok, come here" Tony just goes in for a hug" just remember we love you"  
" ok dad, love you too"  
" stay safe ok"  
" ok pop, I love you "  
" same to you Peter"  
" bye"

Peter when down the stairway in the dorm area trying to avoid everyone from sure embarrassment from this morning. As we text Happy that he was ready to go. he felt him getting pushed to the wall  
" leaving so soon baby boy"  
" you know I hate when you call me baby boy"  
" ok " wade just lay a kiss on Peter, Peter just wrapped his arms around Wade's neck  
after a good 5 minutes  
" wade I really need to go, see you in like an hour or so" I will be waiting for baby boy"  
Peter walked out and was glad to see Happy  
" hey why were Shuri, Sam and Bucky running out of here like the build was about to explode earlier"  
" you don't want to know what happen this morning,"  
" ok" Happy said as Peter laid his head back on the seat to try to sleep a little more

Like normal Happy drop off Peter 2 block away from and was surprised to see MJ waiting for him  
" see ya Happy"  
"see ya" as happy drove off  
" you ok Peter "  
" Why wouldn't i....oh Shuri text you"  
" I'm just happy to see you alive, do what happened "  
" I told them everything "  
"really"  
" When I mean everyone, I mean everyone"  
" so.."  
"all avengers, Asgardians, Wakanda court, the guardian and shield"  
"ok, so this might be harsh or insensitive but is wade dead"  
" no, but my dad did find us in bed together and had a gun on him"  
" were you two.."  
"no, but thank god my pops stopped him"  
" and spiderman "  
" I still can do it, but I think I'm going to have a lot of restriction placed on me"  
" so your parent is cool then"  
" yeah, there was more crying than anything mostly"  
" so know what"  
" I have no clue really, but I think that .."Peter said as Mj start to nudge him "what.. omg"  
" I can't believe it"  
" well there another shock today," Mj said looking at the other side of the street there was Ned kissing Betty Brant"  
" When do you think that got together "  
" not sure and he just noticed us"  
both Peter and MJ walked across the street to where Ned and Betty where  
" hey guys," Peter said  
" Hey what's up" Ned spoke up  
" Hi Peter, hi Michelle," Betty said  
" hey," Mj said " so you two a thing" Peter just stare at her for a minute  
" yeah we are," ned said  
" how long" Peter said  
" 5 weeks," Betty said " I see you need to talk with your friends so I will leave you too it, I will save you a seat on the bus" and with that Betty heading to school  
" so what was that" Mj blurted out  
" look she super sweet and nice, we had a project together and something lead to another and bang I'm dating her  
"look loser, we're not judging you, it would have been nice if you have told us earlier" Mj stated with Peter nodding his head in agreement  
" ok, but we need privacy, maybe you guys don't understand because you guys aren't in relationships" both Peter and MJ just rolled their eyes  
"excuse me," Mj said just looked pissed off at Ned  
" We know what I mean you two have never been in a relationship, you two wouldn't get it  
"I think we get Ned," Peter said with a smirk  
"Are two in relationships"  
"Not me just him," Mj said just pointing at him  
" With who," Ned said jumping around Peter  
" Wade Wilson" With that Ned stopped in his track  
"wait, what ??"  
"yep"  
"the mercenary that your dad despite"  
"yep"  
" how, when"  
"I explain later but you just need to know that parent found out about everything this morning so everyone is in a state confusion and shock, so better not say anything about, plus both of you will meet Wade right now"  
"We get to meet him"  
"yeah, go we should get on the bus"  
"ok, and Peter congrats"  
"you too"  
" I call window Peter"  
"sure, Mj"  
All three waited in line in front of the school and then got on the bus Ned sat with Betty and Peter and MJ sat in the seat behind them   
" Hey brought that 2 headphone jack"  
"Great and I download the first season finale of Sherlock"  
"awesome, I finished episode 2 with wade last night so all caught up  
" Hey Penis didn't think you would show up, now we get to see that your a big fat liar" Flash said as he slaps peter's head  
" Flash, touch him again I swear to god you will be missing your front teeth"  
"I'm just joking"  
"Jackass, you ok Peter"  
"Yeah, but I would be worried because Wade and Nat are super protective of me, so he's in for a rude awaking"  
"I hope so"  
Peter just put in his earbuds in and Mj just the episode, An 1/2 hour later their in front of the compound all he could think of is what is waiting for him inside


	8. What's my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the school has finally arrived to the compound

Friday 9:30 am  
Everyone began to get off the bus, Peter had told Mj and Ned to be the last ones because they were going to give out badge to everyone and they had theirs already  
"you guys ready" ned said excitedly seeing that everyone was off the bus  
"ready ned, we come here ever week" Mj said  
" I think I'm going to be sick"  
" dont puke on me" mj said moving away from Peter   
" I get want this day to end as fast as it can"  
" I can see your mom, Peter " Mj said peering from the window  
" is Pepper giving the tour" Peter said out loud  
" she is , Tony made sure of that" all of them look to the bus driver  
" Eddie" Peter exclaimed   
" the one and only" as venom appears   
" I thought you were in San Francisco"  
" Shield was on my ass "  
" understandable "  
" hey Eddie and V" Mj and Ned said   
" kids why aren't you off the bus" Mr. Harrington said getting on the bus looking for the last three students   
" coming" Mj said  
as Peter left the bus Eddie grabbed his arm " hey, is true, you and wade "  
" nothing is really kept a secret in this household"  
"have fun and see you later"

Peter, Mj and Ned join the rest of the group on the stair the complex to see Pepper, and Marnie, Pepper assistant  
" Welcome Midtown high to the avengers compound, for the rest of the day we'll be walking the compound looking the labs,and a looking in to the avengers daily lives, so as you follow you will scan you badge"  
they walked in to main hall to see security entrance with guards   
Peter saw a message from Wanda " in count 5 tell Ned and Mj to get to left to the last 3 security post on the end"  
"what is it Peter" Ned asked, and with that he showed Ned and Mj the message they made their way to the security post"  
Peter's phone lit up again to say " In 5" Peter gave a slight nod to both of them

in 5, 4, 3 ,2,1  
all the three scanned their badge as fast as could, at that moment the 5 of the glass panel in the ceiling fell to the ground creating a loud sound and everyone created a huge commotion, with that no one heard Peter, Mj and Ned clearance levels or affiliation  
Pepper looked over to make sure the all three of them had made across the security post without anyone noticing  
As Betty scan her badge , Javris came up " Betty Brant, clearance level purple, affiliation Midtown High School" with that look scared and had eyes of wonder  
"hey when did you guys get throught" Betty asked as she walked over to the three  
"Aahh" Ned stutter  
"When the panel fell," Mj said quickly  
" Peter, omg are you bleeding," Betty said grabbing his shoulder  
"What" Peter checked his white math shirt and saw a big red stain "No"  
"You didn't have that before," Mj asked, then a drop of a red liquid fell on her head, all four of them looked up to the vent system that was above them  
"damn it, Clint," Peter said under his breath  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Potts there is a leak in the vents and got all over my friend right here" Betty shouted at the top her lungs, then Mj and Peter looked down not trying to bring attention to them  
"HAHAH" as Flash started to point to Peter  
"Damn it" Pepper said walking over to them " Sorry for the Peter, I will get someone to clean it up" Peter, Mj and Ned's eyes just widen  
" You know Pepper Potts" Betty said with a shocked look from their Pepper just knew just messed up big time  
" Marnie, see what up there"  
"Yes, Miss Potts anything else"  
"Not right now" Pepper just nodded to Peter with the stained shirt  
"Alright"  
"Alright not everyone please head up the stairway" as Pepper said walking away from them trying not to bring more attention to Peter  
" I'm going to kill him later" Peter whispered into Mj ear  
"Why, it look like the weird ventilation liquid"  
"A drop fell in my mouth, and it was cherry flavor, so it clint, plus this was my favorite shirt" Peter said but he knew the only person that like cherry flavor slushie is Wade "now let's get this day over"

Meanwhile in the Air vent  
" I don't know why I brought you with me, Wade" Clint said angerly " and be careful with that"  
"Im not going to spl.... oops"  
"damn it Wade "  
"oh look it Peter and oh  
"Oh god, this why I don't bring " both of them look down through the vent  
" Marnie, see what up there" as Pepper looks up with a stern look, Clint could feel her stare burning into his soul  
"go, go, go, go" Clint said start to shove Wade through a small vent space  
"But my slushie"  
"forgot about it" both of them tried to escape fast

" hey we should have a double date," Betty said nudging Ned  
" with who"  
"Peter and MJ, they are so dating"  
"what, they're not" both look back to see Brad Davis behind them  
" Yeah, look at them they're giving couple vibes"  
"Not for long, HEY MJ wait up" As Brad runs through Mj  
"oh god, oh god, no no no no" Mj just pulled up her hood from her hoodie  
"haha" Peter said smirking  
"Shut it you.... Hey Brad"  
" Hey MJ, what's up" Brad said putting his hands in his pockets  
" Hey Brad"  
"hey Peter, So Mj what you doing later"  
"hang out ithe Ned and Peter"  
"oh, when are you free"  
"not sure " trying to nudge Peter  
Peter took a fake phone call "hey what up.... yep, yep ah sure, Mj don't know her right here" Peter gave the lifeline that Mj needed  
"Helloo, Hi Mrs. Parker, yes i would love to" MJ said just glaring to Peter  
" I just be going, talk to you later" Brad said going upfront in the group  
" thank you so much"  
"dont worry about it" Peter said  
"Now student we are going in the Avengers museum"


	9. Come hang out

Friday 10:20 am  
"tony get off"  
"no let's just stay here in bed for the rest of the day"  
"tony, you know we cant"  
" hey loverboys get up, furry sent me here to get up guys" Nat said walking in the room  
"hey the door was locked," Tony said point at the door  
"no it was, not get up it almost 10:30" Nat said walking out of the room  
"we should get the cabin" Tony said looking at Steve  
" what cabin, Tony"  
"you know that cabin I was talking about in Northern Vermont for the summer, away from all the crazy people that live outside these walls"  
" you know the crazy people are our family, plus i agree we sometime away from everyone for awhile"  
" that the sprit, you know we could even get a alpaca while we're up there"  
"I don't thing alpaca can survive in Vermont, plus were is that alpaca going to go after the summer"  
"hopely with us"  
"no no no, tony"  
"yes, yes" Tony said walking into the shower as Steve walked behind him

Meanwhile 4 door down  
"Your not getting away from me quill" Thor said while having quill pinned down on the bed  
"no, my I'm a lord, your highness"  
"yeah, a lord of...." Both of them looked at the door to see Val and Loki while he has his hand over Val mouth  
"AH, sorry We'll be on our way, Im just going to the lock the door and see you guys outside, bye" with that loki shut the door as fast as he could  
"They know" Quill look at him  
"Well we were going to do thid later, but know seem like that all know"  
" so do we announce of relationship or engagement or both" Quill said with thor laying on top of him  
" I say the engagement, because we kill two bird with one stone, of relationship and engagement "  
" ok" quill said while thor just laid his head on Peter chest  
" I love you with all my hearts ok nothing is ever going to change that ok" Thor said grabbing Quill's face  
" I love you too" quill said teary eye hugging his fiance " we should get dress"  
" yeah we should, where are my pant"

Living space  
Loki and Val just walking to the living area and sat on the couch, everyone was stunned to see they were white as a ghost  
"Val, baby are you ok" Carol said kneeling in front of Val trying to get her attention  
" What, yeah we're ok"  
"You dont look like it" Rocket said on the kitchen counter  
" Did we see, what we think we saw" Loki said looking dead in to her eyes  
" I think so"  
" What did you guys see" Carol said with concerning for Val  
" Thor and Quill in bed" Val whispered into Carol ear  
" well you allow me 20 bucks" Carol stood up with a big smirk  
" why does allow you money"  
" no reason" val stood up  
" give it up Val, we walk in on Quill and Thor in the middle of you know what" Loki said with a relived look  
" Ok, well I knew about them, but sad for you two walk I on them"  
" You knew"  
" Yeah because 1. I'm a spy , 2. Thor gets into a lovely dovey mood when quill around, 3 let's just say it's not the first time that some walks in on them by accident" Nat said picking up her glass of oj  
" me too" everyone look up to see Clint and surprisely deadpool in the vents  
" just get down from there" Clint jump and land safe on to the couch, the same couldn't been said to Wade who fell on the Okoye' spear and going through his leg  
"omg what do we do" Wanda said walking in with a big plate of pancakes  
" leave him, remember he heals fast like Peter apparently " Clint remarks  
"yep, yep , yep" Wade put of the Spear wand walks over to the couch" what's up with you two"  
" None of our business " Loki said to Wade 

"Ready" Thor said holding on to Quill's hand  
"yeah"  
at the moment Thor and Quill walk out of the room, both Val and Loki tried not to make direct eye contact  
"hey you guys" Tony said as he and Steve walking in with a plate of pancakes  
" Ah, Can we get you guys attention " Thor said to everyone in the room " we have an announcement"  
" what's going on Thor" Bruce asked leaning on the couch  
"your ready, baby" Quill said quietly  
" yeah" Thor said "Me and Quill are engaged"  
" wait what" nat stood up from the bar  
" when did you start dating" Steve said  
" Well 3 years ago" Quill said  
"Saw that coming" Loki said and everyone jus turn to look at him " i can see everything, everybody this isnt a big secret"  
" So, brother, you knew this entire time and said nothing" Thor said pinching the bridge of nose  
"what is wasn't place, Thor and also Quill welcome to the family"  
"wait so when you would on solo"trips" , you where actually see him and you left me with him " Gamora said pointing at Rocket"  
"Wait, what did I do"  
" I don't know 'Hey Quill gone we can do whatever we want" and almost crashing the ship in god knows what planet that was"  
"yep, sorry for that"  
at the moment Rocket stood up and walk up to thor "Really him"  
"yep," thor said  
"well ok, welcome to the family Thor" Rocket said trying to hug the both of them  
at the moment Loki asks stood up "as to you Quill welcome to the asgardian royal family"  
" ok now with that over, Thor , Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Bruce conference room 3B in 10 minutes " Fury shouted  
" killjoy" Tony jabbed Steve arm  
" shh, tony he hasn't even left the room" steve whisper to Tony  
" alright , let's this over then" Nat said getting off the couch

Meanwhile Dowm stairs  
" Childern welcome to the Avenger's museum " Pepper Shout to get everyone's attention  
Mj looked at Peter with a confused look " Pete hoe long has a museum been in your house"  
" dont know, I think today" Peter whisper to Mj  
" Now kids explore the museum " Pepper said leading everyone in the center of the displays  
everyone had look stun and excitement expect Peter, Mj, and Ned who was faking it so Betyy wouldn't get suspicious  
" Wow look at Iron first suit"  
" cool, Captian America shield"  
At the moment Marnie had walked in and gave Peter a new shirt, and with that Peter left  
" Hey babe, how does Peter know Pepper Potts" Betty asked Ned  
" you know his internship "  
"yeah right " Flash commented behind " hey, Miss Potts, can high school students be intern here"  
"no, most of our interns are sophomores or juniors from Harvard or MIT"  
" Then how is mr Parker able to have internship here if he is not in college"  
At that point Pepper was mostly annoyed with him knowing with Peter referring to him as a jackass " that information is classified, and another it is very rude to asked about how people got their internship" and with that Flash mainly piped up

"you look good shirtless"  
" wade, stop it have to go" Peter said , but lift him on to the sink and proceed to make out with him  
" you look so...."  
" Hey peter everyo ... wow, ok,so. ahh" Ned was just stunned  
" Hey I'm wade , Peter's boyfriend " Wade walked up to Ned to shake his hand  
" Yeah Peter , outside"  
" yep. ok" ned closed to the door " see what you do"  
" sorry"  
" I know bye" Peter put on his shirt and gave Wade the old shirt and walked out of bathroom  
" Hey"  
" sorry about that"  
" I think we're even now, you saw me kissing Betty and now I Saw kissing Wade"  
" ok, let go where everyone is"  



	10. let's get this show on the road

Avengers Muesum  
Friday 11: 00 am

" hey what took you guys so long," Mj asked  
"Nothing," both Peter and Ned said at the same time  
"ok"  
" hey you ok babe," Ned said to betty how look worried  
" yeah I'm ok, but the entire city when into a blackout"  
" weird"  
"Ok, everyone gather round, we're about to leave to a museum to the main laboratory and fitness area" Pepper announced  
"awsome"  
"cool"  
"can't wait"  
As the class began MJ grab Peter's arm knowing that Brad was trying to hit on her and she didn't want any of that. As the began to walk they felt a force prevent them from walking and look behind them  
" HEY Whats up"  
" Yeah what up"  
Both look to see it was Wanda nad Shuri and Mj ran to give both of them a bear hug  
" I haven't seen you guys in so long"  
" Hey what up" peter said  
" hey how the trip" Wanda asked  
" got a new shirt, so not bad"  
" why did you need a new shirt"  
"guess why"  
" Wade" Both Wanda and Shuri said at the same time  
"yep" peter said with a smirk  
at that moment Mj looked at her found to see 3 texts from NEd asking where both of them where  
"what wrong," Shuri said  
" Ned looking for us"  
"We better go" said peter, walking behind the Hawkeye statue  
"Aah Peter that doors that way" Wanda said  
" I know but is a long what to the fitness center, so I'm taking the tunnel"  
"wait what" all three girls said at the same time  
"we have tunnels?" wanda asked  
"apparently yes, because that how pops listen to my conversation last night with Shuri, and on the drive to school I hacked into the house blueprints and found all the secret passways and fake walls"  
"ok" said Mj  
"Well see you guys later" Peter said hug both Wanda and Shuri  
" see you guys later, oh wait peter" Wanda yells  
"yeah, Wanda"  
" Someone is waiting for you in their"  
"who"  
"you just have to wait and see"  
"great more things to deal with"  
"Bye" Mj said walking into the tunnel  
"WHo waiting for them in fitness center" Shuri asked  
" Buckey and Sam"  
"Ooo Fun"  
"Yeah, now im wondering where are these tunnels"

Meanwhile in the tunnel  
"This is so cool" Mj said  
" yeah, it weird that these tunnels exist"  
" Ned keeps text me where we are"  
"just tell him will be there soon"  
" Ok, wait how do you know"  
" download the map of the tunnels on my phone, right now where right under a hallway" at them moment they hear yelling from the wall, both mj and Peter pushed on the wall to a secret room with a one-sided window between a them and meeting room with all the avengers (tony, steve, nat, bruce, clint and thor) and Fury and Maria  
"Listen to me Stark, this kid when behind all your back and become the city's vigilante, now we now that he's your kid and hes only 16"  
"listen to me Fury, ok I get that but now we have it under control, he put him the system and are going to start monitoring his movement, but I got say Fury, my son is one of best, seeing that he managed to fool us for a while and plus he was able to your men too"  
"So if everyone is in agreement with project spider, where are done here, enjoy your day" fury said leaving the room and with that everyone filled out from the meeting room  
Once the door closed Mj and Peter open the door into the room to see a file left on the table  
"what do you thing project spiderman," Mj asked concerned at Peter  
" I don't know,but whatever is in this file will explain" Peter pick up file and shoving it in his backpack " But right now we have to get my room to hide this before any thing happens, do we have time"  
"Ned says that their stuck in a movie theater and Pepper said it a 20 min film about stark industrial"  
" yeah we have time, plus my dad loves to have 5-10 mins of promotion of himself beofre the film"  
At the moment Mj grab Peter arm in shaky moment "Peter there is a snake"  
"Loki, stop" Peter yelled  
"Oh let me have fun" loki revered from his snake to his actual form  
"omg you scared me Loki," Mj said going in for a hug  
" how long have you been in here" Peter asked  
" just for their entire meet. tell me I'm not allowed in meeting and Thor trusting me not to sneak in"  
" what is project spiderman" Mj asked  
"well i can explain that on way to Peters room"  
" wait what meeting room is this"  
" Room 34"  
" My room literally around the corner, so let go"  
" Wait Peter aren;t you scared someone is going to find us "  
" Knowing them fury is probly going back his room, and everyone else is probably getting food"  
"Ned just texted that film is just starting"  
" We have 20 mins so let go" the three of them let the room heading to Peter's room 

Tony and Steve's Room  
both Tony and Steve were laying on the bed snuggling together, with Steve being the big spoon and tony the little spoon  
" I dont Tony, are we doing the right thing"  
" Steve, to be honest I dont know, i just one the best for Peter to have a normal life as a civilian and as a superhero"  
"But is tracking and putting him with the system of S.H.I.E.l.D and the UN"  
" Steve no one know what going to happen in 10 years, look at just the 10 years, Ultron, discovering the guardians and that's the beginning of the iceberg, I rather have some precaution then none"  
" I know, i know im just scared" "its a lot in less than 12 hours finding out about of son's secret identity' "I just want this weekend to be over and just go back to our daily, Steve" "we have that cabin up north" Steve said hug his "yeah we do" "just one question" " yeah what is it , steve" tony said snuggling around steve arms "just us or we bring peter along"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long, got caught up with school and with finals now over I'm going try to update regularly


	11. oh god help me

Peter's room  
12:00 pm

" so basical the project is just a monitoring program til you turn 18" loki said as the walk to Peter's  
" I have to sign"  
" yes, peter you and your parents"  
"well now your protected by the government" Mj said trying to lighten up the prospect  
" well this is my room" peter said swing the door wide open"  
" what the---" peter exclaimed  
" oh my god," Mj said in pure shock  
at the moment Loki quickly shut the door, try to recollect their thought  
" on my bed," Peter said quietly " they're dead"  
" What did I just see," Mj said trying not to relive what see just saw  
" yes, yes my brother and his fiance"  
" wait when did uncle thor get engaged better yet when did he and Quill start dating"  
" just go back to the conference room and I will be there in a second" with that Peter and Mj ran back to the conference room  
" on my bed," peter said " I have to burn my sheets no my entire bed"  
" haven't you done it on the bed with Wade"  
" you calling" both Peter and MJ jumped and wade jump out of the vent  
" Jesus christ wade"  
" hey babe, and oh hi Mj" Wade walks over to the pair and gives Mj a hi-five and hug Peter " what's wrong"  
" Nothing much just caught my uncle thor and his fiance apparently doing it on my bed"  
" hey it could be worst" mj exclaimed  
" how Mj"  
" it could have been your parents"

meaning in Peter's room  
" why on Odin's name are you in his room"  
" we legitmently thought his was a guest room" thor said putting his shirt back on  
" how do I always walk in on you two, it not here on earth it's back on asgard" loki said pinching the bridge of his nose  
" it's my fault, I surprised him after the conference and we found the closes bedroom and we didnt even turn on the lights" Quill said  
" ok, Quill I need a minute with my brother, ok go to conference room with Mj and Peter " Quill let the room and head out to find Peter in the hope of apologizing to him  
" thor we need to talk about your engagement with Quill"  
" what is there to talk, I'm in love with the man and planning to make him my husband"  
" look it's about Quill"  
"what about him"  
" does he know what your future is and what he is about to give up, Thor"  
" he knows some of it"  
" Does he know that he will have to give up his life with the guardian and be put in place of the royal court"  
" if your trying to discourage this marriage "  
" it's not that, look I'm making sure your serious, i don't want your heart to be broken again"  
"look Quill is different, he makes me want to be a great man, he sees the best in me and loves him for that"  
" ok that whats i want for you a person that make you a better man and king brother'  
'yeah. yeah, we should get out of here before Peter kill him for having sex on his bed"

meanwhile in the conference room  
" hey" both thor and Loki walking in  
" hey " everyone said  
" what's going on in here" thor said wrapping his arm around quill shoulder  
" just read the things from the meeting"  
" look peter it's not our decision on what happens it is just .. wait how did you get that " thor said  
" Someone left it on the table"  
"well it's n.... waits that mine"  
" well you left it here uncle thor," Peter said with a big smirk, and with that Loki slapped Thor across the head  
then the heard the door beginning to be open and with Loki grabbed Wade. Peter and Mj and push them into the secret room and leaving Thor and quill in the room  
" what are you two doing here," said Clint entering the room  
" misplace the portfolio," Thor said  
"oh ok, well I forgot my bag " clint said as he walked over to a chair"you two want lunch"  
"yeah I'm starving," quill said grabbing thor's arm as all three walked out of the room

Meanwhile in the secrete room  
" well that was quick," Wade said  
"now what do," Loki said to sit in one of the chairs that were in the room  
just then Mj phone to ring "hello" "yep....yep....ok will will be there soon bye-bye"  
" who was that" peter said  
"It was ned, and that the group is heading for lunch, plus I'm starving so let's go"  
"ok, let's go," Peter said all them began to go back to the tunnels to find the cafe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so it might not be good but I'm trying. Right now I don't have an updated schedule, but will try to update regularly


End file.
